Arrested By You
by SparklingFae
Summary: She had left when the pain became to much for her, Tragedy would bring her home..would this heal her heart? This is a re-post.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I want to thank NCChris for being such an awesome beta and Mama4dukes for tossing such an awesome title at me. All Characters are property of SM, I just like to take them out and play with them.**

**Bella POV**

I was wrestling with my stubborn front door lock and an armful of groceries when I heard a familiar voice behind me. His voice was deep and had a natural inherent huskiness to it. It was a pleasant and masculine speaking voice. I registered all of this in the split second before I wondered how in the hell he'd come to be lurking outside my apartment.

"Bella Swan, you need to come with me immediately."

Now, it had been a long time since he'd last seen me, so he didn't know that I wasn't that naïve little girl that just blindly followed orders anymore, but he was damn sure about to find out.

"And pray tell, Sam Uley, why in the world I would go anywhere with you?"

Even as irritated as I was by his tone, I couldn't help but rake my gaze over his body as I turned to him; he looked damn sexy, especially in his uniform. With a sigh, he took a step closer and spoke again, his tone softer.

"There was an accident with Charlie and no one could reach you."

At the mention of my father, my entire demeanor changed.

"What happened, Sam?"

His eyes shifted and he looked down, the frown that his lips carried, brought my own lips downward as I waited for his answer.

"I'm sorry, Bella; he was shot in the line of duty."

I felt my knees start to give and my sight start to gray around the edges, but before I could fall, Sam reached out and steadied me. I was close to having a panic attack as his words washed over me.

"Is...Is..he gone?" I barely was able to utter the words; I couldn't fathom that my father could be gone.

"No, Bella. You didn't let me finish. He is in the hospital recovering." Sam rushed to explain, his voice soft and calming, trying to soothe me.

I exhaled a long breath, relief washing over me as I murmured, "Thank God!"

He watched for a moment in that implacable way that I remembered from when I was a teenager, almost stoically observant. I was a mess as I ran around my little apartment, packing as quickly as I could while trying to make arrangements with my work, my neighbor, and get the first flight out. As I was rushing by like a woman possessed, Sam darted his hand out, effectively stopping me. I paused, staring wide-eyed at him. He gently steered me to my bedroom. He pointed at my suitcase and ordered me to pack in his deep, smooth baritone. It was what I needed, someone to take charge and ground me. I nodded dumbly, unable to really focus on anything but my concern for Charlie. I could hear him in the other room as he made the airline arrangements for me and spoke to my neighbor. I was grateful for his cool head, silently thinking to myself that without him I would be a bumbling mess. I paused before I went into my room to pack, speaking quietly. "Sam, I was sorry to hear about Emily." I didn't wait to hear him reply, but I saw him look down at his left hand. The action left me wondering how he was coping as I darted off into my bedroom to finish packing.

With a final flurry of activity, Sam and I were on our way to the airport. I was worried about Charlie; he had been more of a constant in my life than Renee had ever been. I knew Sam was a wolf; I had thought long and hard about it when I left Forks after Jake had ended our friendship. That day in the rain had been a turning point in my life. I had been broken by Edward and by Jacob. Jake's betrayal had been the final straw and when I returned to Forks, I made my decision. I waited until graduation and then I had packed up and left. I kept in touch with Charlie over the years on the condition that he not share any information about me with anyone in Forks or La Push. I wanted nothing to do with any of the people that had hurt me so badly.

I relocated to San Francisco and was accepted to UC Davis. It was far enough away to be anonymous, but yet close enough to be only a short flight away from Charlie. While going to college at UC Davis, I had studied Native American mythology and reacquainted myself with the Quileute's legends on spirit warriors taking the form of a wolf. I had known and had dealings with the Cold Ones via the Cullens, so it shouldn't have surprised me when I finally put two and two together, but it did. I knew Jake and Sam, along with some of the other boys, now men, of the Quileute tribe, had been gifted by Taha Aki to protect their people against their enemy...vampires.

I sorted through my thoughts as we boarded the plane and settled in for the short flight to Seattle. I was a bit fidgety, only to be stilled by Sam's warmer than normal touch.

"Relax Bella", he murmured, his large hand dwarfing mine as he covered it.

Something about the cadence of his words and his touch immediately caused me to relax. I stored that reaction away to think about later.

"How have you been Sam?" I asked out of curiosity.

My dad had told me about Sam joining the force after his fiancé had been killed during a robbery in Port Angeles while she had gone there to shop. I felt for Sam, the pain of losing someone was hard to deal with even under the best of circumstances and I wondered if her murder had led him to law enforcement as a career.

I watched as his eyes betrayed his calm facial expression and words.

"I'm doing alright, Bella. Charlie really has taken me under his wing and taught me a lot."

I offered a wan smile and settled back once more just as the flight attendant bought us our drinks. I shivered slightly from the rich, deep baritone that he spoke in as he followed up with his own question.

"What about you, Bella? What have you been up to?"

I swallowed nervously before speaking, my eyes resting on his, unable to stop myself from thinking that I was attracted to Sam Uley and it scared the shit out of me.

"Um, I just finished my Master's Degree in Native American Studies."

I left out the fact that I had been looking into moving back to Forks and possibly taking a job in La Push. He seemed startled by the information and I bit my lip as I regarded his reaction.

"You…have a degree in Native American Studies?"

He was obviously shocked. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks and nodded.

"I started researching different reservations when I first started college and learned that there are so many of them that suffer from extremely high unemployment rates, along with drug and alcohol abuse. I couldn't sit back and do nothing..." I trailed off and smiled a little as he sat there, all 6'5" of him with his mouth hanging slightly open.

I grinned smugly, reaching up and pushing his mouth shut, winking briefly. He grinned back a little and I could see a small twinge of a blush hidden beneath his copper skin. I was about to reveal that I had put out feelers for coming home and working on the reservation, when a flight attendant interrupted us, gathering our trash and floundering all over Sam. I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched her, leaving me unsettled at my reaction. I had just reacquainted myself with Sam and I already wanted to lay claim to him? Something about him was different, something about him made me want to get to know him more. He didn't even notice her obvious flirting and simply continued our small conversation until the captain announced our descent into Seattle.

I turned away to get ready for our landing, but I could feel his eyes still boring into me. When I turned back to look at him, my eyes met his and it was as if he was looking directly into my soul, causing my breath to hitch. The intensity of his gaze made me feel even more under the microscope, so to speak, but I couldn't look away. We only stared at each other for a moment, but I could feel that something had changed in those brief seconds and it was going to be profound, not only for me, but him as well. I drew in a breath and was surprised when the plane landed, causing my gaze to falter as my eyes dropped to my lap. He unnerved me; my reaction to him had me off balance. I didn't feel if I could fight it or if I even wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters are property of SM, I just like to play with them. A huge Thanks to my Beta NCChris, she makes everything I do all the more better**

**Sam POV**

I was drawn to Bella Swan. She had become a force to be reckoned with and I would be the first to admit that it gave me a bit of a hard on. I hadn't touched or so much looked at another woman since my Emily had died, but there was something about Chief Swan's only daughter that had me wanting to get to know who she had become since she had left Forks. She was an enigma and I would figure her out; I could feel my wolf chomping at the bit. He was just as eager as the human side of me was to get to know who she had become. I was lost in my musings when I felt her jab me to get my attention.

"Huh?" I replied eloquently, before looking around.

She raised a brow and then spoke, amusement lacing her tone. "We are the last ones to get our luggage, Sam."

I gave her a slightly sheepish shrug and made my way with her through the terminal to get our luggage. She had not only shocked me about her degree, but she was showing me that she wasn't the shy little Bella Swan that everyone had once known. I was not a man to blush and stumble over my words, but this new and improved Bella made me do all of those things. Gathering our luggage, I looked over to her and grinned.

"Are you ready?" I asked her before heading towards the exit and to where I had left my pickup parked.

She nodded and followed along at my side. I made sure to keep my strides a little shorter than normal so she could keep up. We loaded the truck and headed out. It was going to be a long ride back to Forks, but I was hoping things would not be as strained between us. She seemed to be lost in thought as I drove down the highway, listening to some pop tune that seemed popular with the teenagers I busted occasionally for drinking down on First Beach. I was surprised when Bella started singing along under her breath. Her voice wove a web of magic that seemed to lure me in hard and fast.

I was at a loss as to why I felt such a connection to her. It had been awhile since I had felt anything, I had been so numb for so long, so naturally I was reluctant to break the woven magic of the moment, but I wanted to speak to her, to get to know her.

"Did you just graduate?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the hushed mood too much.

I saw her look at me before nodding; her tone was quiet like she wasn't sure she wanted to continue, but she eventually did.

"I am kind of considering applying to work in La Push."

I was taken aback that she wanted to come back to the area, but in a good way. This could be an opportunity for both of us, a fresh start. I felt hope blossom at the prospect of Bella returning to the area and giving us an opportunity to delve into whatever this was between us.

We passed the time during the rest of the drive talking about what had been going on since I had last seen her five or six years ago. The more she talked, the more I was feeling as if this was similar to an imprint, but it wasn't quite what I had experienced with Emily. My wolf liked Bella. That was what surprised me the most, my wolf refused to pay attention to any other woman apart from my Emily, either before or after her death, but he was rolling with eagerness at the prospect of Bella. I knew I was going to have to ask Old Quil or Billy if they had ever heard or read of anything like this after losing an imprint. It was a pleasant feeling of synergy between my wolf and I; he wasn't so desperate for her that it clouded all my other senses and desires.

The trip flew by and it seemed that hardly any time had passed before I was pulling up to Charlie's. I jumped out of my truck and grabbed her luggage, handing her the spare key the Chief had given me and followed her up the sidewalk to the front door, carrying her bags for her. She opened the door and I stepped inside. She didn't have to tell me where to put the suitcases. I took them straight up to the bedroom that she had used when she lived here before.

"Thank you, Sam, for coming to tell me in person and accompanying me back here," she said as I came back down.

I felt like a grinning fool as I spoke in a slightly huskier tone than normal. "No need to thank me Bella. It was an honor. I am sure I will see you again while you're here."

'At least I hope so.' I thought, silently regarding her, smile still on my lips.

She raised her brow and nudged me with her hand.

"Didn't you hear a damn thing I said, Sam Uley? I am moving back up here for good!" she declared hotly and folded her arms across her chest.

'Christ,' I thought, 'She is a damn fireball.'

With that second thought, I shifted; trying to be sly about it, but her fierce attitude had made me hard. I had to get out of here or I felt like I was going to explode. I needed some relief and the only thing that was truly going to ease the fire was the woman before me. My hand would have to suffice in her stead. I did my best to hide my smirk as I addressed her again.

"Well, I guess I won't be getting rid of you so easily then, will I?"

I knew she had seen the subtle shift and it showed by the amusement that flickered in her gaze.

Biting her lower lip, she leaned forward and murmured in my ear, "Go take care of that…Big Boy before I do."

I shuddered slightly and murmured right back, "I might take you up on that...another night."

With a smirk and a wink, I headed back down to my truck, muttering to myself. "Let the games begin."

I was on my way into the hospital in Forks the next day when I heard my name spoken in a sultry whisper. I knew it had to be her, the one who had tormented me all last night in my dreams, Bella. With a quick glance and a smirk curving my lips, I stopped and waited for her.

"Hey Bella, sleep well?"

I couldn't resist teasing her as we made our way in together. From the blush that tinted her cheeks, I could tell that whatever she had dreamed of had been more than she wished to admit to, at least to me anyway. We were quiet as we walked into Charlie's room, the man who had taught me so much was still unconscious, a ventilator forcing his chest to rise and fall rhythmically and monitors of every sort surrounding him.

I could tell how seeing him like this affected Bella, which in turn affected me. I made a mental note as I watched her approach him slowly to talk to Billy and Old Quil soon. I needed answers about this connection between Bella and I before either of us got hurt.

Her fingers touched his cheek gently; I could smell the scent of tears in her eyes as she looked over him. He remained completely still and immobile, not reacting at all to her touch. She trembled as she sank into the chair at his bedside and rested her forehead against his bruised forearm, the salty scent of her tears heavy in the air to my sensitive nose.

I squeezed her shoulder lightly and stepped out into the hallway, struggling against a torrent of unexpected emotion. I could hear every rustle from within the room, but was trying to give her the illusion of privacy. I wanted to keep her safe, protect her from the pain and fear she was facing, but it wasn't yet my place. The depth of emotion was confusing for me. I heard her whispered words as clearly as if they were spoken right next to me.

"I'm here now, Dad. I'm home. Sam did a good job. He brought me home to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights belong to SM, I just like to play with them. Major thanks to my beta NCChris. **

**Please bear with me on my updates, end of semester for me and my beta both over the next 3 weeks approximately.**

**Bella POV**

I could feel the tears as they slid down my cheeks while I looked down at Charlie. He was so frail and weak; this was not how I remembered my dad being. He had always been such a strong man. With a choked sob, I turned into Sam's chest, the only comfort available. My shoulders shook as I let the tears flow. It broke my heart to see my only family like that. I couldn't lose my dad, I just couldn't. I finally calmed down enough to look back over at him. There were so many wires around him! Each rise and fall of his chest and hiss from the ventilator they had him on was like a knife piercing me straight through the heart. I was so overwhelmed that I barely noticed as Sam touched my shoulder and told me he would be by later to check on me. I nodded absently, still watching my dad.

I hesitantly approached Dad's bedside and sat down beside him, my breath coming out in a small whimper.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Dad, but I am here. Sam did good by you. He came all the way from Seattle down to San Francisco and got me." My voice broke as I spoke and I swallowed before continuing on. "I came home, Dad. I came home just for you. I am here to stay. I am sorry I left you before. I had to. There were so many bad memories, but I've learned something while I was away. I learned that you can't run away from your problems even if they hurt. You taught me that, Dad, even if you don't even know you did. I love you. I know I never said it really, but I do."

I drew in a shuddering breath and lay my head down next to him as I sobbed; the tears ran like rivers down my face.

That's how I was when Sam came back. I had long since stopped crying as I was emotionally worn out, but I was still there next to my dad. I had not moved except to get up and use the restroom. I had not even bothered to eat when offered lunch. I just wanted to be next to the man who had given me life. I said silent prayers in hopes that I was heard and he would get better quickly.

"Bella", Sam said as he walked over to stand behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Let's go get you something to eat."

His voice was tender, but did not hold much room for discussion. I was nonplussed at his command, but I agreed and, after leaning over and carefully placing a kiss on Charlie's forehead, I followed Sam down to the cafeteria. Sam grabbed my hand and I felt comforted just by the small touch he offered. After such an emotional day, I was ready to go home and just crawl in bed.

Sam pulled me from my thoughts as he spoke. "I have been thinking…", he said, "I was wondering if you would like to come stay with me until your dad gets out of the hospital."

I stared in mute silence for a moment before I gathered my senses.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be in the way?" I asked, hesitant, but willing to admit to myself that the company would be welcome and I could get to know him. What I felt when I was near him was persistent and definitely had my interest piqued.

I realized he was still waiting for me to officially answer, so with a quiet intake of breath, I told him, "I would like that Sam."

I could see his relief and it made me relax and offer a tentative smile. I was quickly becoming entrenched back into the supernatural, but I was older and wiser now. I was not going to let it dominate my life like I had in the past. Whatever this was between us would be taken slowly. I needed it just as much as he did. I knew he was still struggling with the death of Emily and I could understand that. It took me nearly three years and the better half of my college experience to get over Edward and Jake.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Sam squeezed my hand, a questioning look on his face. "I'm okay, Sam. It's just been a long day."

My throat tightened as I spoke, thinking of Charlie laying upstairs with wires all around him, but I wasn't going to let myself breakdown right now. I knew I needed to eat; instead I nibbled and pushed my food around. Sam made light conversation, telling me tales of Charlie and Billy's infamous fishing endeavors. I listened, glad to have something take my mind off of the current issue. As I listened, I could see Billy just out of orneriness pushing my dad out of the boat when Charlie wasn't paying attention. It brought a smile to my lips and warmed my heart a little.

I needed to go speak to Billy, not just to make peace with the man who was like a second father to me, but to see if there was the possibility of a job that was right for what I had earned a degree in.

I wasn't exactly hungry, so I grabbed a to-go box as I murmured to Sam, "You ready to go?"

He nodded and I finished putting my food in the box, before pausing and looking up at him.

"Let me go speak to Charlie's nurse then I will be ready."

I think he did it unconsciously, but it felt good to have his hand resting on the small of my back as we headed back upstairs to ICU.

The nurse reassured me over Charlie's care and, before I knew it, Sam had pulled up to Charlie's place.

"Figured you might want to grab some of your things," he stated in his rough baritone.

I could feel a small blush color my cheeks as I gave a nod and slipped out of the truck. Just his voice alone was enough to make my breath want to hitch. This man, Sam Uley, was everything a man should be and then some. I quickly gathered some clothes and my bathroom items and headed back out to his truck.

"I'm ready," I said with a soft smile.

He cranked the truck again and we were on the way to La Push. When we pulled up to Sam's house, I was surprised at how quaint and homey looking it was.

He looked a little nervous as he stammered out, "Emily…she did all this…"

He looked away and I knew he was struggling. I placed my hand on his arm, patting it gently and walked towards the door, intending to allow him some space, instead I was pulled into a warm, muscled chest, his arms wound around me in a fierce hug. I was surprised, but I hugged him back, the emotion of the day rising and tears began to spill out of my eyes all over again. He just held me, offering me comfort and I doing the same for him as I cried. After what felt like an hour, but I am sure as only minutes, we both managed to get ourselves together.

He gave me a slight smile and I wiped my eyes, whispering in a raspy tone. "It's been a long day, Sam. I think the both of us could use some sleep."

He nodded and with a kiss to his cheek, I started into the house, calling over my shoulder, "Show me to the guest bedroom, please?"

I could feel his eyes on me and it made my inner goddess preen some. He came up behind me, his hand resting against my back, and ushered me toward the guest room.

"Thank you, Sam," I tiredly spoke, my eyes sweeping the room.

I was glad to be here and dead on my feet practically. After telling him goodnight, I rushed through my nightly routine and was out like a light the moment my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N A huge thank you to Mama4Dukes for beta'ing this chapter, All characters are property of SM. I just like to play with them. **

**Sam POV**

I woke up startled and panting, my skin glistening with sweat. I could feel silent tears trying to escape my eyes as I closed them and took a deep shuddering breath. My fingers rubbed the ring that I always wore in memory of Emily, as if to ease the pain. It was always like this, more nights than not, I would wake after replaying, over and over in my dreams, her death. Sighing, I sat up, rubbing my face as I planted my feet on the ground and quietly padded outside to sit on the porch. I could never sleep after the nightmares; as a result, I'd taken to being an insomniac.

I mused in silence until I could see the first rays of the sun. Knowing that Bella would be waking up in a bit, I was torn between going and talking to Billy or waiting until I had taken her to the hospital. After some internal debating, I decided to wait to talk to Billy and take her to the hospital first. The pull I felt towards her was intensifying, I was positive that it wasn't an imprint but, other than that, I was clueless. That was the biggest thing I needed to speak to Billy about. I honestly didn't want to fight it. There was just something about Bella that made me, the man, want to know her, want to be around her and just wanted her altogether.

"Am I really ready to move on from losing Emily?" I asked myself. It had been three years since that fateful day. I could remember every detail perfectly. Emily had gone to Port Angeles to get some party supplies to throw a surprise party for Embry. We were sure that he was my half brother. She and I had decided to throw a little party for him in honor of our fledgling family. I knew something had happened when I collapsed in the woods just having come off of patrol. Paul had to help me inside because I was unable to move. Everything in me was telling me that she was gone. My wolf was howling in devastation and I was not any better.

It wasn't until Chief Swan came to my door that everything became real. He had come to tell me that she was gone. I'd barely been able to make it to the funeral. It was during that time that Jake had taken over as Alpha. I barely ate nor slept for weeks. It took Leah to finally bring me out of my funk and get me to start some semblance of living again. Her methods might have been lacking as she had come yelling and hitting me until I finally looked at her and spoke one word, "Alright." It was enough for her, she knew I meant I was going to be alright-even if it took time.

It took a year before I was truly on my way to recovery. I had applied to the Forks P.D. and started helping out once more around the community. I took my role as an elder and council member seriously. I worked hard to fight to make the land of my people a better place to live on. Two years later, here I am, I've become stronger a stronger man, known to many as Officer Uley. I, along with other members of the council had installed several programs to help our culture thrive and not be forgotten.

I could hear Bella starting to stir and I made my way to the kitchen to make some coffee for the both of us. She was quiet when she tip-toed into the kitchen, taking the offered coffee cup from my hands with a whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Bella. Whenever you're ready, I can take you to the hospital," I told her. She just nodded, lost in her own thoughts as she sipped her coffee. I left her to be while I went and got dressed for my day.

I was taking my time in getting ready, wishing to give Bella plenty of time to get ready as well. It didn't take nearly as long as I thought for her to get ready, her voice calling out about twenty minutes later, "Sam, I'm ready!"

I called out as I stepped out of my room, "Coming." I could hear her already at the truck as I walked outside, quickly making my way to the pickup and getting in after opening the passenger side door for her.

We were silent during the drive to Forks. Just as I pulled up to the hospital, I spoke, "Do you want me to come up with you?"

She shook her head no and smiled my way, her hand reaching over and taking mine. "Thank you for this, Sam, I really do appreciate it."

"No need to thank me, Bella, I'm glad I could help, I'll be back later to check on the Chief and to get you, okay?" She flashed me another smile and nodded before sliding out of the truck and walking into the hospital. I couldn't tear my eyes from her back until she disappeared from my sight.

I headed back to La Push, it was time to have a conversation with Billy. I could only hope that he had some knowledge on this draw I was experiencing. When I pulled up, Jake came out, I was a little uncertain on approaching him because I had Bella's scent on me but it couldn't be helped now. "Hey Sam," he called as I made my way up to the porch.

"Hey Jake."

He took a small step back as he sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Be..Bella's back?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck before muttering, "Yeah..she came back to take care of Charlie."

He started to get a little excited, declaring,"I need to go and see her!"

I couldn't help the growl that escaped and the sharp look he gave me because of it. "Fuck, Jake. You have Leah now...and I like her...hell, my wolf loves her. That's what I came to talk to your dad about. I'm drawn to her but it isn't an imprint."

He relaxed a little and put his hand on my shoulder before speaking, "Look Sam, I know and I believe you, any feelings that I have for Bella are just platonic."

I exhaled and nodded, glad to hear that. "She's changed Jake. So many things about her have changed. I don't know how to describe it. She even went and got a degree in Native American mythology."

I could tell he was impressed as much as I had been when she had told me that. I offered a bit of a grin towards Jake, something I hadn't been done for the past couple years until over the last few days. It was because of Bella that I was starting to smile again.

"Chief inside?" I asked Jake. He nodded and before I turned to walk inside, I paused to speak once more to Jake, "She's staying with me...maybe you could come over with Leah one night soon and we can all have dinner together."

He beamed at the idea and nodded. "I'd like that Sam, thanks bro," he said before heading to go work on some cars at his shop.

I made my way inside to speak to Billy. "Hey Chief," I teased him when I walked in.

"Sam," he mumbled and wheeled himself over towards me. "What can I do for you?" always straight to the point he was.

"Well...I wanted to ask you...if you've ever heard or read from any of the past packs, a protector finding another mate?"

He looked me over sharply, in a scrutinizing glance before speaking again."Did you imprint again, son?"

I shook my head and sighed, "No...I..well, I went to get Bella Swan for Charlie...and I'm drawn to her...my wolf is crazy about her." I rubbed the back of my neck in a nervous gesture as he thought over what I said.

"Let me think about that and see if I can find anything in the histories," he declared.

"Thank you, Billy," I said, rising to leave. "Do you need anything before I go? I have to go in to the station for a bit." He shook his head and after shaking his hand, I made my way back home to get ready for my shift. If Billy could not find any answers, then I would consider going to Old Quil and having a spirit quest.

As I drove to Forks, it dawned upon me that when I talked to Billy, I had referred to Bella as my mate. My mate? Is Bella really my mate? My wolf certainly seemed to think so. How is that possible though? Emily was my imprint, she was supposedly my forever. We were told that a wolf can't exist without his imprint. When an imprint dies, the wolf soon follows. Or does he? Here I am, two years later, and I'm still surviving. More than just surviving, in fact-I was living. I was actually living. I brought myself back from the dead and I was living, intent on going on with this life without Emily, but with...with Bella.

It occurred to me that I had just answered my own question: "Am I really ready to move on from losing Emily?" The answer was a resounding, yes. Yes, as long as I had Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**All Characters are property of SM, I just like to play with them. A huge Thanks to my Beta NCChris, she makes everything I do all the more better**

**Bella POV**

My hands trembled and tears coursed over my cheeks as I frantically dialed Sam's number on my cell phone. 'Please be okay, Daddy' jittered through my overwrought brain on repeat like a panicked mantra while I waited for him to answer. All I knew was I needed to hear his voice.

I sighed in relief and tried to calm myself when he answered, his voice low and sensual. At any other time, it would have made my legs weak, but not today. Today, I needed him to be my rock, to share his strength with me. Charlie had been rushed to emergency surgery when they discovered he had some internal bleeding. I was instantly terrified by the thought of losing my father, the only real family I had left.

"Hey, Bella. Everything okay?"

His voice was smooth and deep. I could hear that he was smiling. He was glad to hear from me. I hated to ruin that pleasantness.

The words tumbled out in an almost unintelligible mess. "They rushed him to surgery, Sam. I am so scared! I can't lose him…" I trailed off as the tears began again, sobbing softly into the phone.

He sucked in a sharp breath before I heard his husky voice reply, "I'm coming, Bella. I'll be there soon. I promise." He hung up without another word, just the soft click of the disconnecting line.

Sinking down into one of the stiff cracked waiting room chairs wearily, I pushed the phone back into my pocket and wrapped my arms around myself while I waited, waited for Sam and for answers about my dad.

Time stretched on without meaning; minutes seemed like hours. Eventually, I could feel Sam arrive at the hospital. That awareness struck me as odd, but I pushed the thought away as he walked into the waiting room. I had too much to deal with and I couldn't deal with the abrupt re-entry into the supernatural, too.

I was sobbing into his chest the moment his arms wound around me. "Sam, thank God! I am so scared and worried about him!"

He held me close, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Sssh, Honey, it's going to be okay. How about we get some coffee while we wait?" I knew he was trying to take my mind off of things, but I was grateful for the distraction.

Several hours and countless coffees later, a doctor I had never seen before finally came out to the crowded waiting area. I could tell he was a little intimidated when he saw the extraordinarily tall Quileute men of the wolf pack that had gathered there with us. Billy Black and many others from both La Push and Forks had gathered in the hospital waiting room as word spread of Charlie's surgery. It made me proud. My father was well respected and loved in these communities. It reminded me that family came in all shapes and sizes. Sam nudged me out of my reflection when I sat a moment too long and I immediately stood and looked at the doctor with worry written all over my face.

"Ms. Swan, the surgery was successful; however, your father did have some complications. I believe that he will make a full recovery, but it may take some time. He suffered a myocardial infarction on the operating table and flat lined briefly. We were able to correct his cardiac rhythms & finish the surgery for the internal bleeding, but we won't know the extent of the cardiac damage for a few days. He will have to make some lifestyle changes once he's past the recovery from his injuries. The next 48 hours will be critical and he will have constant monitoring in the SICU here. He'll be allowed only two visitors at a time and only for 15 minutes. We'll be keeping him sedated until at least tomorrow evening. Do you have any questions, Ms. Swan?"

I couldn't help myself as I sagged into Sam, not caring as some of the La Push elders looked on in curious silence. I needed his comfort more than anything in that moment. I was grateful when Leah Clearwater came over and sat beside me as Sam lowered us down into the cursed plastic chairs. I couldn't think; I was too overwhelmed. The doctor's medical jargon swirling around in my head coupled with too much caffeine and too little sleep.

I listened on autopilot as Leah introduced herself to the doctor, explaining that she was a close family friend and a family nurse practitioner at the Ephraim Black Memorial Clinic in La Push and would be helping with Charlie's convalescence once he was released. She asked several questions about dietary changes, cardiac rehabilitation plans, physical therapy schedules, medication plans, something called an angiogram and several other questions that I would have never known to ask. Eventually, she seemed satisfied with his answers and thanked him, murmuring that she would explain all that in layman's terms to me when I was ready.

The doctor paused, looked around at everyone gathered and cleared his throat to address us all.

"Chief Swan has a long road in front of him, but I believe his prognosis is excellent and it is obvious that he has dedicated friends and family ready to help him with his recovery. Ms. Swan, there's really nothing more you can do here tonight. Make sure the nurses have your contact information. They'll call you if there are any changes to your father's condition."

I felt torn between hope and worry as the doctor made his way out of the waiting room.

"Come on, Honey, let's go get something to eat and head home." Sam said, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, rubbing my upper arm gently with his warm palm.

I sighed tiredly, emotionally and physically exhausted, "Alright, let's go."

We stopped by the nurses' station and made sure they had my cell number, Sam's home number, and his cell number in case I was unreachable for some reason. The charge nurse smiled kindly and reassured me that they would take good care of Dad for me and would call if they needed me. After thanking her, I let Sam guide me down the bland institutional halls of the hospital and out to his truck.

"Thank you Sam," I said, after slipping into the passenger side. I scooted across the bench seat to curl into his side when he got behind the wheel a moment later. I knew we hadn't really talked about the attraction between us, but I just needed him and for once I was going to worry about consequences later and take what I needed. I smiled wanly when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, while rubbing small soothing circles on my shoulder while he drove us back down to La Push.

"I will be..." I murmured, not wanting to really talk about it more at the moment. He accepted my answer and simply moved on. "Sue's diner okay? We'll have to go grocery shopping soon." Nodding, I laid my head against his broad shoulder and closed my eyes, soaking up his warmth and the easy comfort he was offering.

I was feeling a little better by the time he pulled up to the diner and helped me out of the truck. It was hard to describe the comforting feeling that just being near him gave me and after such an emotionally wrought day, I needed it.

"Thank you, Sam," I murmured as we walked into the diner, quickly finding a quiet corner and settling ourselves into it. It surprised me a little, but wasn't unwelcome, when he took my hand and began rubbing his thumb lightly against the back of it. In fact, it was relaxing.

I let my eyes drift over his fine form; his strong jaw and virile masculinity were the two things that stood out to me the most. I tried to remember how he had looked when we had first met and I found that I couldn't really remember. It had been a bad time for me. I was an emotional wreck for months and just when I had started to heal, Jake had ended our friendship. I'd really only known Sam by reputation in those days. Eventually, I left Forks behind me and made a good life for myself in San Francisco. I had fun going to UC Davis and gaining extensive knowledge on various Native American tribes as I earned my degree. I hadn't thought of Sam Uley in more than passing for years until he'd come knocking on my door and when I did, it wasn't with fondness. Obviously, my feelings had changed. I would have to deal with it eventually, but not tonight.

I picked at my salad, my appetite not really there, while Sam devoured both of his hamburgers and orders of fries. I was in awe as I watched him eat every bite like it was his last meal.

He looked up at me with an almost sheepish look. "Sorry. I was hungry." I let a small laugh out and took a few more bites of my salad before offering it to him. He ate it, too, as soon as he had finished his food.

Once we were back at his place, I needed a few minutes to decompress after such an emotional day, so I settled on the couch next to him. I nestled into his side and watched The Hangover 2, well I attempted to. I only lasted halfway through the movie before I was out like a light. I woke up sometime later in the guest room with Sam sound asleep next to me. I was conflicted as I laid there, my eyes running over his face, thinking to myself that he looked rather innocent when he was asleep. My perusing glance didn't stop at his face, it shifted down to his chest and I fought with myself not to reach out and trace the glorious abs that led down to his happy trail. I had to quit these damn thoughts; I admonished myself for even going there on a day that was so full of uncertainty. Heaving a soft sigh, I quietly slipped out of the bed and went to sit on his deck, needing a little time to think.

With a soft huff, I settled and began thinking over everything that had taken place in the past week, frankly amazed that it had only been seven short days. I could hear some rustling in the woods by Sam's house, but I didn't think much of it. This was the Pacific Northwest. The woods teemed with wildlife.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice him step out of the woods until he spoke.

"I heard you were back."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N All Characters are property of SM, I just like to play with them. A huge Thanks to my Beta NCChris, she makes everything I do all better. **

**Bella POV**

With a startled gasp, I rose and spun around, not recognizing his voice right away. He spoke in an acidic abrasive tone, making it more than clear that he was anything but pleased to see that I had returned.

"Leech lover. Haven't destroyed enough lives yet? Came back for more, did you?"

I couldn't really see him in the almost pitch black night, but I could tell from his tone that he was smirking as he threw out his abusive barbs; my blood boiled at his prejudiced and unfair perception of me.

"I am not that person anymore, Paul," I hissed angrily and took a step off of the porch toward him.

He stepped out of the shadows, the faint moonlight illuminating him, making his bronze skin have a slightly otherworldly quality. I could tell he had not aged much, but his eyes showed a more than simply anger or irritation, there was suffering and barely healed pain in the coal black depths. His eyes showed his age and the hardships of the life he'd been thrust into by his supernatural birthright. Angry though I was, I felt a flash of pity for the man in front of me, quickly extinguished by his abrasive barking tone, however.

"Why are you here, Isabella?"

I took a steadying breath and reminded myself that I had stood up to him in the past and I was an even stronger woman now than I had been then. I let my anger at his treatment of me both past and present fuel my response.

"Sam asked me to stay with him! I came home because of Charlie, not that it's any of your fucking concern, Paul Lahote. Why are you here? Did you just come to insult me? Surely you have better things to do with your time!"

He glared and ran his fingers through his hair while staring at me with open hostility.

"Leave. Go back to Forks; we don't want you here, Swan."

His words were like knives, tearing at my fragile emotional state after the difficult week. I had worked so hard to get over everything that happened, but all it took was Paul Lahote and I could feel that pitiful broken girl rising up inside me again. I refused to become that weak person because of a bully who knew nothing of what I had been through. My voice was hard with a strength that I wasn't feeling and I prayed that he wouldn't be able to tell.

"I am not leaving until my business here is finished. I need to be here and I don't give a Goddamn about whether you want me here or not! You've always been a bully, Lahote, but I'm not the same weak little girl I used to be. I won't be bullied out of doing what I need to do, not by you or anyone else!"

He made a sound somewhere between a growl and a snort and took a step closer, causing me to take a step back instinctively. He was most definitely intimidating in appearance no matter how brave a front I wanted to put on.

He smirked when he saw my apprehension, the asshole. This time when he spoke it was in a low almost conversational tone, deadly calm, but icy.

"You have no idea what kind of hell he's been through, what we all went through. You turn everything you touch to shit. All you do is use people and then you run. He doesn't need that shit."

His voice rose toward the end, belaying his anger. Taking a deep breath, I saw as he visibly calmed himself. When he spoke again, his voice changed to something more like regret or maybe old and barely healed pain.

"We lost the glue that held us together and there wasn't a fucking thing we could do about it. Sam was shattered; every one of us felt her loss. It took us two years to begin even healing. Did you know that he was so bad off that he could barely talk to any of us? I doubt you fucking did. He just shut down. We thought he was going to just follow her…" He trailed off and turned his gaze on me as he continued, "I won't have you come and destroy what little is left of Sam Uley."

My voice caught in my throat as it closed with emotion, tears threatened to fill my eyes and it was then that I knew I was going to do as he asked; I was going to go back to Charlie's. I started down the steps of the porch, whispering. "Please, take me to my dad's. I can't hurt anyone else."

My voice trembled and I could feel tears threatening to escape my eyes. I hated that I was showing weakness in front of the one man who had always hated me without reason, but I couldn't help it.

He looked at me, obviously annoyed, before muttering, "Fine, just fucking leave Sam alone, got it?"

I nodded and followed him towards his house. I had to save what little sanity I had left. I did not want to hurt anyone any further than I had and I couldn't handle another heartache of my own either. This seemed to be the best way to handle it.

We had barely gotten out of Sam's yard when I heard a snarl and felt Sam coming; the tears really started as I felt not only my pain at leaving but his panic and upset over what he was feeling from me. Paul whirled around, apprehension flitting across his face before he squared his shoulders and was plowed into by Sam. Snarls and growls were ricocheting through the forest as Sam let loose and slammed his fist into Paul's jaw. The force of the hit caused Paul to stumble backwards as an audible crack sounded.

I screamed involuntarily only to have it fall on deaf ears as these two men traded jabs and punches. Both of them were rolling in the dirt, trying to get the upper hand. I was obviously useless to break it up and I didn't know what the hell to do. Punch after punch was thrown, the snarls became more and more vicious as they tore at one another. I could see the blood flying through the air, a fact which was causing my stomach to churn. I heard Paul swear loudly after hearing another loud crack that was no doubt another bone breaking. I knew that Sam was pissed because Paul had meddled in what was between us but this had to stop!

"ENOUGH!" a voice thundered into the stillness of the night, heavy with authority. It caused both Paul and Sam to stop immediately, but they still snarled occasionally at one another. Two hot arms encircled my body and I gasped as a very familiar voice murmured in my ear, causing Sam to growl and shrug his shoulders when I looked at him warily.

"Bells, damn I missed you."

His words were followed up by a Jake-sized hug that included him swinging me around energetically before I managed to squeak out, "Jesus, Jake! You're going to make me sick!"

He just laughed before turning serious as he glared at Paul and Sam who were eyeing each other with angrily still.

"Fuck you, Baby Alpha! She shouldn't be here," Paul sneered while ignoring the irritated snarl and growl from Sam.

"Shut the fuck up, Paul. You don't know the fucking situation," Sam shouted, his body trembling.

I'd had enough and marched over to Sam, placing a comforting hand on his chest, effectively stopping his shaking. I ignored Paul altogether for the moment.

"Sam, I think we need to talk." Turning to look at Jake, I spoke again, "Jake, I'll talk to you soon, okay? Tell Leah thanks again for today at the hospital."

Sam looked down at me, sadness and worry filling his expressive gaze. I could tell he was afraid of what I wanted to talk to him about; I tried to reassure him.

"Come on, let's go inside, please?" My voice shook slightly, close to my breaking point after the emotional day and the late hour.

Together we walked silently back to his house; he was the first one to speak as we entered the little home.

"I could feel you, your pain and resolve. It terrified me."

I was stunned by his admission and wrapped my arms around his waist, tilting my head up to look at him.

"Sam, I can feel you, too. When you came into the hospital and when you came after Paul, I could feel you. What is that? What does it mean?"

He seemed to be at a loss for words as we walked into the living room, settling down together on the couch.

"I don't know Bella. I really don't. I asked Billy if he knew anything and he said he would look into it. The only thing I do know is that this is not an imprint, but it feels just as strong as one, maybe stronger."

His arms found their way around me as he spoke. It was comforting to know that he was at a loss just as much as I was, that he was as confused about this as I was.

There was more that we had to talk about though and I wasn't sure how to approach the subject or if I even wanted to after everything that had happened today.

With a deep inhaled breath, I took his hand in mine and spoke so quietly, if he was not of the supernatural sorts, he would not have heard me. "Tell me about what happened…after Emily died."

He stilled the gentle soothing circles that his thumb was making against my stomach and got a faraway look in his eyes. I thought he wasn't going to open up to me, but after a few minutes he finally spoke.

"It was really bad; I won't lie to you. I was devastated and the whole pack was having a hard time. I started drinking and didn't stop. It didn't matter what time of day it was or anything. I drank to try and dull the pain. Paul took it the worst out of the rest of the Pack. Emily had been like a mother and sister to him. He had let her in, something he rarely does for anyone. If he hadn't had Rachel, I don't think Paul would be alive today."

I waited for him to elaborate, my hands clasped in his as I listened quietly, giving him time to gather his thoughts, to tell the story in his own time.

"Paul lost it nearly as bad as I did when Emily died. He went after some red-headed leech that was lurking around on the Rez in those days by himself. He became obsessed with taking her out. She damn near killed him before the rest of the Pack got there and took her out."

My blood ran cold as I heard this and I whispered, "Victoria? The Cullens killed her mate. I think, well, she was probably after me, Sam. A mate for a mate, she wouldn't have known that Edward was through with me by then."

He squeezed my fingers gently, hearing the pain in my voice as I admitted my involvement and I felt the gratitude that he now felt toward Paul begin to erase some of his lingering ire. I vowed to make amends somehow with Paul. I had to; he had nearly given his life to save mine, even if he didn't know it and probably wouldn't be happy about it if he ever found out.

He paused and turned to me, meeting my eyes. Whatever he was about to say it wasn't good.

"It got to the point that I wouldn't even leave the bedroom Emily and I had shared. Leah and Jake finally literally dragged me from that room and forced me to begin healing. I have them to thank for being where I am now. They wouldn't put up with my bullshit excuses. I tried every trick I could think of, but Leah knew me far too well. They just kept pushing me until I gave in and listened to what they had to say. It took a few months, but eventually their stubbornness began to pay off. I began dealing with everything that had happened. I got some help. It wasn't a pretty sight at first. I had DTs so bad I couldn't eat and I couldn't sleep because of nightmares, but they stuck beside me every step of the way. Eventually, it got a little easier and I got stable enough to be productive again. Your dad took me under his wing and helped me get on the force as a Forks police officer."

I had not known that, but I couldn't say I was shocked; Charlie always strived to help the underdog, it seemed and Dad had a long relationship with the Council and he and Billy had been best friends since grade school. Sam continued to speak, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Charlie saw how devastated I was after losing Emily and after Jake and Leah stepped in and got me sober, he pushed me harder than anyone had ever done before to make something of myself. He essentially became the father that my own had never been. He gave me the confidence to try again and showed me that I could get past losing a loved one and live again. I suppose he sort of compared my experience to the one he had with Renee on a smaller scale, of course."

I had known loss, but what I had with Edward was nothing compared to what he'd been through with Emily. I was rocked by his admissions and all I wanted to do now was to give him as much comfort as I could. I moved my arms and wrapped them around his neck, murmuring quietly, "You are a strong man to have gone through that and come out standing, Sam. I'm so proud of you."

He rested his face in the crook of my neck and breathed in deeply. I could tell that it had been hard for him to talk about that time in his life. There was more that we needed to talk about, but I wasn't going anywhere. To hell with Paul Lahote or anyone else who thought I was going to hurt Sam. I had never willingly hurt anyone and I wouldn't let anyone make me second guess myself now. Sam and Dad needed me here and I needed to be here. For whatever reason, Sam and I both were being given a second chance together and we might not yet understand it or the reason for it, but if we faced it together, with honesty and compassion, then we were going to be okay.

After a few moments, he stood, not saying anything, and took my hand, leading me back down the dark hallway to the guest room. It was still dark outside, the moon casting a soft glow on the room as he tucked us both back into the bed. I fell asleep with his arms around me and knew that I was exactly where I was supposed to be for the first time in a very long time.

**A/N I have heard of fics being pulled, if ever my wolf fics are yanked from FFnet, you can find them at .ning **

**Also, I have been nominated for this story and another at . **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N All Characters are property of SM, I just like to play with them. A huge Thanks to my Beta NCChris, she makes everything I do all better.**

**Sam POV**

I lay with her in my arms in the dark of the guest room, thinking she looked so beautiful asleep with her hair spread over the pillow like a halo. I couldn't help the anger that was simmering just beneath the surface of my psyche, however. Yet again it seemed Bella Swan had tried to run instead of facing her problems. Things were different this time though. It wasn't just her heart that would be broken if she left; this time my heart would go with her and I couldn't handle another loss, not at her hands or anyone else's. Paul, well he was another matter altogether. He and I were going to have to settle a few fucking things. I was a grown fucking man and could make my own decisions without his interference.

I moved away from Bella and got up when I couldn't hold back the growl any longer. My movement caused her to stir some but not wake, for which I was thankful. I knew I needed to discuss some things with her, but I needed a little time to gather my thoughts. Last night had left me emotionally overwrought and I didn't want to say something I'd regret later. I drifted into the kitchen, needing to some coffee. I knew it wouldn't be long before she would be up and I wanted the time alone and caffeine before I had to face her. Once the coffee had brewed, I grabbed a cup, tossing some creamer into it, and went to sit outside on my porch.

I was staring out into the forest, lost in my own thoughts, when I heard Bella began to stir. It wasn't long before her footsteps came up behind me and she spoke softly.

"Morning, Sam."

I nodded in acknowledgement, my gaze still turned towards the forest as I finished off my coffee.

"Morning, Bella."

It was a moment before she spoke up again, tension thick in her voice.

"I'm sorry for last night…about Paul."

I slowly shifted my gaze towards her, almost coldly. I needed answers. I was angry and hurt.

"Why Bella? What made you want to run? You always seem to run when the going gets tough."

"I run, Sam. It's what I do. Damn it! I don't even know what I am running from! From you? Us? This place? Whatever the hell this is between us?"

Frustration leaked into her voice, with herself, with my question, with life in general maybe. She began to pace frenetically.

"Bella, what is this between us? What do you want it to be? What do you want to happen between us?"

She wrung her hands as she sank down onto the step, shaking with adrenaline.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sam, and I don't want to be hurt again. Paul reminded me that I always hurt everyone that cares about me. I can't live through another person I love leaving me, Sam. So I was going to run. I was going to save us both the pain, I guess. Better to be lonely on my own terms than to be broken again."

I stood up, hurt by her words.

"You think I can handle you leaving? I nearly fucking died when I lost Emily." Anger sharpened my words before I dropped my head and whispered, "I can't survive another loss."

Her temper snapped and she jumped up again as she nearly yelled back at me, "And I can? What happens when the pack gets to you, Sam? When you decide that Paul's right? Jesus Christ! Do you think I've forgotten where I stand in the pecking order here? When Jake phased, I became nothing overnight. I will not open myself up to that again. Paul made it very clear that opinions have not changed and I will never be anything but the "leech lover," her voice caught in painful remembrance of her past before carrying on. "I can't live every day wondering when you're going to realize it for yourself."

She slumped in sorrow, her head dropping to rest on her knees.

With a growl I began to pace again, only to stop as I spoke. "Fuck Bella! You're going to sit there and tell me, you don't feel this connection we have? I don't know what it is but I will be damned if I let you walk out of my life before we at least find out what the hell it is!"

Passion and fury were strong in my eyes as I took a step towards her.

She stared back at me, eyes blazing as her own fury overtook her, hissing out at me. "Of course I want to fucking know! Why the fuck do you think I came back?" She marched to me, jabbing a finger in my chest, her own chest heaving with each furious breath she took. "I feel everything, Sam! Everything!"

I let a low growl out and crashed my lips against hers in a fiery passionate kiss, anger and lust fueling the flames consuming us both as her body pressed against the length of mine.

I grasped her ass in my hands and yanked her even closer, my anger quickly becoming a passion that burned just a hot as my anger had only moments earlier. I felt her bite my lower lip, only fueling my need to dominate and claim her. She clung to me, wrapping her legs around my waist and tangling her fingers roughly in my hair while I pressed her back against the wall outside, just next to the door frame. I groaned aloud when I felt her writhe against me, pressing into my cock as she tried to seek friction that she needed.

"Fuck, Sam!"

I took advantage of her hissed oath and thrust my tongue between her parted lips, seeking out every nuance of her sweetness. She struggled for a moment before giving in and swirling her tongue against mine. I couldn't stop from grinding against her, causing both of us to moan.

Somehow in the frenzy to get inside we both lost our shirts and eventually, even with frenzied kissing and heated groping, I managed to get us to the guest room.

Panting, I pulled back and quickly removed my pants, my eyes trained on her as she scooted back on the bed and I shook my head.

"Oh no, you don't. You get out of those shorts right now, Baby..I want you."

My voice was strong and thick with lust. I could feel my wolf at the surface, my eyes taking on a yellow tinge as both halves of my persona commanded her.

I wrapped my hands around her ankles and pulled her roughly down the bed back towards me with a throaty snarl. I slid my hand between her thighs, forcing them apart and with a sharp tug, ripped her panties away, causing her to gasp and a wave of thick, ambrosial arousal to coat the air in the room. She was soaking wet and I wasn't going to take it easy on her. I was going to claim her right the fuck now.

I grasped her hips and positioned her small, lithe body over the head of my glistening cock. Her eyes went wide as I sunk her down on me. She was almost painfully tight as I stretched and filled her. I gave her precious little time to adjust before thrusting into here hard. She let out a guttural moan when I begin surging into her. I had no intention of taking this slow.

Hands wrapped firmly around her hips, I pushed and pulled her onto me, still standing as I fucked her. She was moaning every time I sank into her and her walls began to clench at my length, but I was nowhere near done.

With a growl, I pulled out and set her on the bed once again, my voice low and double-timbred, almost the Alpha tone that I hadn't used in years, as I ordered her, "Turn around and get on your hands and knees."

She glared briefly, but obliged me, moving onto her hands and knees so that her round, perfect ass was thrust towards me in silent invitation.

I thrust my cock back into her folds; the change in position sent my wolf into a frenzy. With one hand wrapped around her hip, I used my free hand to move her hair to the side, exposing her neck. My wolf was salivating as we both eyed the pale creamy skin. She would soon be wearing my mark. Of that I was absolutely certain.

She reached down and began rubbing her clit, moaning in ecstasy as I pounded into her. "Oh God, Sam...So fucking close, Baby!"

I lost it when she clenched so tight around me that it made me nearly cum. Snarling, I leaned over her back, covering her with my body, and sunk my teeth deep into the back of her neck, my wolf looking on in pride.

Being bitten must have felt as good to her as biting her did to me, because she cried out incoherently and convulsed, drenching my cock as she came forcefully.

I could feel her pulsing and drawing me further into her depths and with a deep growl and roll of my hips, I exploded in her, my release covering her walls, her folds and dripping down her thighs. I slowed my thrusts as we both came down from our initial highs and released my teeth from the bite that I inflicted on her neck, my tongue swirling across it so that it would heal quicker than normal.

Neither of us were ready to talk more, so instead, after lowering her to the bed, we curled up and went back to sleep, resting more comfortably than before.

When we woke, the sun was up but I was still early, we were curled close together in bed when we began talking again. Bella was the first to break the silence.

"Sam...For as long as I can remember I've had abandonment issues. They started even before Edward. It took me years to figure that out, and that was only with the help of a counselor. I was a mess after Edward and after Jake. I felt like I had no one left...so I ran. I'm sorry...I thought it was best then and then last night when Paul played on those emotions…I didn't and don't want to hurt you, he seems to think that I will."

I sucked in a breath at her words, contemplating them before I allowed myself to speak, my voice thickened with emotion. "No more running Bella...you can't do that to me or your dad or anyone else for that matter. You need to stay and talk through any problems that arise. Understood?" My voice lowered but stayed in a commanding tone as I told her what I needed from her. "Whatever this is between us, Bella..it is strong and if you were to try and leave, it would devastate us both...I can't do that again dammit." I swore as my eyes misted.

"I promise..Sam, I will try to talk my problems through, instead of running." She spoke softly to me and with earnest sincerity pressing her small body closer to mine, giving me hope that she understood and meant what she said.

"Bella...if this is going to work, you have to talk to me..open up to me. I'll do the same for you."

She bit her lip and sighed softly, her shoulders slumping some. "I know Sam..It's so many things that just piled on one after another." I nodded and waited for her to continue, just as she had for me the night before.

When she spoke again, her voice took on a hollow tone, devastated almost. "I didn't have the best home life, I had to learn how to take care of managing a household by the time I was 10. I had to pay the bills, buy the groceries. Renee was so flighty and harebrained that she more times than not forgot to take care of those things. I had to grow up quickly, she was more like the kid and I was more like the adult in our relationship. Charlie…well, he had a hard time, too. From longing for a woman that doesn't want him, to his inability to find someone else that he wants to settle down with. Their divorce made me fear commitment to be honest and I hate that I feel that way, but I am trying." She looked at me as she spoke, her breath hitching, tears glistening in her eyes, it was then that I knew that what she was about to reveal was hard for her, even now.

"Then there was Edward. When we first met, the physical attraction as well as the draw that we felt towards one another was intense. He tried to stay away from me, but he couldn't and I was intrigued by him. Our relationship was doomed to fail, I can see that now, not because he was a vampire and I was human, but because he was stuck in his ways far too much. There would always be this ravine between us. Nothing could have changed that, but when he left, it truly destroyed me. I know you were the one to find me. I...well, thank you for that, He told me..that we didn't belong together, that he was tired of pretending. Everything he said that day ripped my heart to shreds. I felt so lost without him, without his family, I felt like I was nothing and that I had nothing left. It was stupid for me to feel that way when I had Charlie and Renee both still living and breathing, and I know if I had died whether it had been from becoming a vampire or of natural means, they would have missed me terribly. It took months before I began to feel normal again," She swallowed and took a steadying breath, her eyes meeting mine as she continued on.

"Jake was the biggest help when I was lost within myself. He picked the pieces up like a puzzle and put me back together again. Our friendship was growing and if things had not changed, if he had not become a spirit warrior..a Qwoli, he and I might have become more than just friends. But he phased and ended our friendship. That was the final straw for me. I stayed long enough to complete my classes early and then made my way south. I ended up working my way down, stopping and working at diners until one day I found myself in San Francisco. I loved the city; it brought me comfort that I was in such a big place that I could get lost and be no one, to be noticed by no one. I started enrolling in classes at UC Davis, randomly taking whatever I wanted to start with. Then I met someone who really made me think hard about what I wanted to do with my life. They were my mentor and still are. Without them, I would still be wandering around the US no doubt." She smiled wanly as she spoke of this person, whoever it was, had to be very special to her.

She rested her hand on mine after finishing telling me all of this and I squeezed softly, knowing it must have been hard to expose some of her inner doubts and pain.

"You asked why I ran..I hate to inflict pain on others, intentional or not. Paul's words last night sent me spinning right back towards that." Her voice thickened as she struggled to continue to speak. "I am afraid that I will hurt you..and if I did Sam, I couldn't bear it."

Each fear that she had was mine as well, our bond was already stronger than anything I had known. Unable to speak, I gathered her in my arms and just held her as she cried softly, letting go of her past.

We stayed like that for a while; time did not hold any meaning in those moments. She kissed my cheek as she wiped her tears and took a shuddering breath, whispering hoarsely, "Thank you Sam, I needed that, I really did. I am going to get ready; I need to go see my dad." She offered a small smile and went to take a shower.

By the time she came out, I had decided I was going to speak to Paul.

"Take my truck, Bella, I am staying in La Push today."

With a smile, she leaned up and brushed her lips against mine, whispering a 'see you later' as she headed out the door and took off in my truck to go see Charlie.

I watched until I could no longer see my truck in the distance and heaving a sigh, I took off to Paul's house.

I stared at the cracked, peeling paint on his door and raised my hand to knock. I paused halfway, wanting to put this off, but couldn't really, and again I raised my fist to the door and knocked. He opened the door just a fraction, glancing at me with a snort.

"What can I do for you, Alpha?" he muttered. I could hear Rachel in there somewhere moving around.

His attitude awaked my rage all over again. I grasped him by his shoulders and slammed his back against the wall.

"You and I need to talk, Paul."

I held him there, shaking in anger, hissing at him, "What the fuck Paul? You need to stay the fuck out of my business! Whatever this thing is between Bella and me is just that, between me and Bella. You stay the hell away from her!" I dropped him from my hold and took a step back, anger still my predominant emotion. I was just waiting for this shithead to push me.

He snorted and folded his arms across his chest, raising a brow as he took in my words.

"Sam, come on now, it's the leech lover. She could be leading those fucking leeches right back here."

I glared and shook my head before dropping my voice in a warning tone.

"Listen fucker, I am a grown man. You and the pack have to let me see where this goes.. Alright?" My tone getting harder at the end, wanting to make sure he understood my point.

He was about to say something that, I am sure, was going to piss me off even more, when my cell phone went off, casting a quick glance at it, I scowled but answered in a gruff tone, "Officer Uley speaking."

What I heard next made my blood run cold and shook me to the core of my being with fear.

"Sam, we need you to come down here on the 110, your truck has crashed into a tree, the woman driving it, Isabella Swan, has been taken to the hospital."

Everything seemed to be closing in on me as I fought to stay in control, with my throat tightening; I managed to choke out that I'd be there as soon as possible. My body was trembling and I could feel my wolf whining at the news of the accident. With one look at Paul, I simply growled out as I walked towards his truck, "You're driving." My voice was firm and edged with the alpha command.

He glared but nodded, the tension running high as I went to his truck and heard him speaking quietly to Rachel, her body outlined in the door frame as she peered around him towards me. His words to her reflected his passion and the man he had become since she had walked into his life.

I could feel his eyes on me as he drove us, but he didn't speak. I shook slightly. With each passing second the need to get to Bella grew. A low lupine sound escaped my throat as I clenched my fists and murmured to Paul, "Fucking step on it!"

The scenery flashed by as Paul sped down the 110 to get to the scene of the accident. His hands grasped the steering wheel so tightly that it left his usually copper skin white around his knuckles. I was hunched over, my fingernails digging into my palms while my thoughts ran rampant with every possible situation I could think of. I was scared shitless that I would lose Bella, but deep down, my instincts told me that she would be alright.

Paul pulled up to scene of the accident and I saw the Fork's P.D. car was there and one of my co-workers was heading the cleanup.

"Wayne? What the fuck happened?" I questioned the head officer here.

He explained that apparently Bella had nearly collided with a deer and ran off the road and right into a tree. He then quickly assured me that Bella was alright, just a little shaken up. The ambulance took her to Forks Hospital just for observation.

A small amount of relief flooded me, but I was narrowly pushing not losing it and phasing in front of my co-workers. After signing the proper forms to have my truck towed to Jake's auto shop, I got back in the truck with Paul to head to the Forks Hospital, no words were spoken, a constant growl was rumbling in my chest at the asshole sitting next to me.

After observing me some more, I heard him speak gruffly, "You really do have a connection with her, don't you?"

I just nodded, unable to speak for fear if I did, I would either phase in the damn truck or say something that would piss him off.

Finally after what felt like hours, he pulled up to Forks General and trailed behind me as I made my way to the E.R., Instead of going to the nurses' station, I followed my nose, scenting her out and leaving Paul to his own devices. Fuck protocol, I needed my woman and I needed her now!

I could hear him speaking quietly to the nurses, trying to smooth things over in my wake as I entered Bella's room. Unable to speak just yet, I went right to her and folded my arms around her, pulling her into my chest.

She murmured as she slid her arms around my neck, pulling me onto the bed with her, "Ssssh Sam, I'm okay...we're okay."

It was a few minutes later and I had Bella wrapped in my arms, holding her close for fear still of losing her, when Paul made his way into the room.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was quieted when I growled at him, my face contorting into a sneer. My growl was eases by my girl's hands pressing against both of my cheeks, making me turn my head to face her as she whispered, "Sam, let him speak."

I nodded mutely and glanced towards Paul, nodding for him to speak.

He shuffled his feet minutely and in a mumble, keeping his head down, spoke, "I'm sorry, Bella..for everything." His apology encompassing not just the recent events, I could tell, but the past ones too.

I turned my attention away from Paul, back to Bella, her gaze meeting mine steadily, a slight smile tugged at her lips. "Apology accepted?"

I held her gaze, my own lips forming a grin, knowing Paul was watching us with interest, but I couldn't care less. "Yeah...it is."

A/N I have heard of fics being pulled, if ever my wolf fics are yanked from FFnet, you can find them at .ning

Also, I have been nominated for this story and another at . along with some brilliant authors.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N All Characters are property of SM, I just like to play with them. A huge Thanks to my Beta NCChris, she makes everything I do all better.**

**Bella POV**

I didn't remember much of the ride home from the hospital. I was pretty sure Paul had driven us to the Forks PD so Sam could pick his patrol car up since we wouldn't have a mode of transportation until he got the insurance on his totaled truck sorted out and I vaguely remembered that Sam had carried me inside and settled me into what was now dubbed "our" bedroom, but after that everything was a total blank.

My peaceful drug induced slumber was interrupted the next morning by the shrill ringing of a phone. I shifted with a groan, my muscles stiff and aching from the after effects of the accident, and looked around before falling back into my nest of blankets and pillows, wincing at the pain my simple movements brought on. I was sore as shit and was reluctant to get out of bed. I knew from the way Sam was talking on the phone that I needed to get up though. I could hear him addressing Billy Black respectfully. With a soft sigh of resignation, I carefully sat up again and limped my way to the bathroom, needing some sort of pain relief and hoping to be able to make myself feel more human with my morning ablutions.

I jumped a little, startled when Sam came in silently. I sighed softly in relief when he came up behind me and gently began to rub my stiff shoulders and neck. His heated touch helped to loosen the muscles, almost like a heating pad. He seemed to know exactly where I was in the most discomfort and focused his gentle massaging there, working his thumbs into the muscles until they loosened before moving to the next spot.

"Sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to startle you. Billy wants to meet with us in an hour. Are you feeling up for that?" he asked quietly, concern clear in his voice.

"I think I'll be okay, Sam…if we don't stay too long and I take some of the medication the doctor prescribed. I'm really feeling the accident today."

Reaching for the small orange prescription bottle on the edge of the bathroom counter and shaking out a pill, I gave him a pained grin. He nodded and kissed my cheek before heading out of the bathroom. I lingered there for a few more minutes, putting on a bit of make-up to cover a bruise on my cheek before shuffling slowly back to the bedroom and unearthing a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt, not feeling up to wearing anything more formal. I opted to wear just slip on a pair of flip-flops and, once I had those on, I made my way to the kitchen. Sam was busy making some toast and eggs for us.

"What does Billy want to meet with us about, Sam?" I asked as I settled gingerly into one of the wood chairs at the table.

He glanced over his shoulder, then back to the eggs, making sure they were finished before coming to sit beside me.

"I am not sure, Baby. He didn't elaborate much other than that he found something in the histories that was of great importance and he needed to speak to us about it," he shrugged slightly before continuing, "Are you hungry Bella?"

I could barely move my head as it was so stiff from the accident, so instead of nodding, I whispered, "Yes, thanks for making breakfast, Sam."

He just grinned and shrugged as he plated the eggs and toast for me, setting it in front of me. We ate in companionable silence. It was nice to just be able to relax and not feel the need to fill it with meaningless chatter.

It didn't take long before we had finished our meal and were on our way to Billy's house. Once I was settled into the patrol car, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and allowed myself to drift off into a brief catnap.

I was stirred awake by Sam murmuring in my ear, "Wake up, Honey."

I looked around and noticed we had already arrived at Billy's house. Taking a closer look, I saw that the home was in a state of disrepair. Paint was peeling off of the outside walls and the roof over the porch had started to cave in in places. I made a mental note to talk to Sam about it. I knew a lot of the guys did construction projects on the side. Billy couldn't do this kind of work on his own and Jake was stretched too thin to handle it on his own because of his tribal and Pack responsibilities. There was no excuse for the house to be in this state with an entire Pack of able-bodied shapeshifters available to help.

Biting my lip to keep from whimpering in pain, I slid out of the car and walked hand in hand with Sam up the porch steps, stopping once we got the front door and watched as Sam raised his hand and knocked lightly on the cracked old red door.

Billy called out, "Come in the two of you!"

Sam pushed the door open and helped me over to the couch; my voice came out softer than a whisper as I thanked him. Once I had settled onto the couch, Sam sat next to me and Billy watched us like a hawk for a few minutes without speaking. My hand was securely entwined with Sam's and I squirmed a little under Billy's scrutiny.

After a few uncomfortable moments, Billy began to speak, telling us he had discovered a legend or prophecy if we preferred, in the oldest of the written histories of the tribe. I settled into Sam's side as Billy began to weave the tale.

_"There was a time within our people that great pain and sorrow had befallen our warriors. One of the warrior's had suffered a great loss and his sadness flowed from him onto his brothers, causing grief and strife within the brotherhood the men had formed from many battles together. Time passed and the warriors drifted further apart, straining the bonds they had formed even further. The men were only connected in the loosest sense and the village was endangered by the loss of their fierce warrior clan._

"_After a time a young maiden happened upon the tribe and things began to change. She was said to have been a gift from the gods for they had seen the suffering of our people and had sent this maiden to bring peace and comfort in our time of need. The warrior's name that she was sent to assist was named Ahat Ika and the tribe called the maiden Tʼaxílit. _

"_It is said that they forged a bond with one another that was stronger than the strongest bond any had ever seen. The moment they found one another, they were inseparable. The warrior and the maiden never parted for any length of time during the lifetime they shared together. The spirits created Tʼaxílit to be Ahat Ika's mate, his wife and partner in all things. She was sent to heal not only her warrior, but his brothers as well. She created balance and peace within the whole tribe during her lifetime. _

"_The shaman of tribe during that time foretold of a prophecy related to T'axilit and Ahat Ika's spirits. It was written that there would be another time when our warriors would again suffer a devastating loss. Tʼaxílit and Ahat Ika would return to their people during that time of sadness and despair. The shaman wrote that Tʼaxílit would return as a maiden with skin that was nearly as white as snow and Ahat Ika would return as Qwoli. They would not be strangers when they found each other once again, but would reconnect in a time of duress for them both and reforge their bond against all odds. They would stand firm against dissention from internal forces within their tribe and external forces from the world beyond it._

"_Tʼaxílit would once again bring the warriors back together and heal the wounds that they suffered with the loss of one dear to them all and a peace would settle within them, renewing the bonds of brotherhood and family that they had once shared. By healing the warriors, the whole tribe would again know peace and prosperity by her efforts._

"_The shaman cautioned that the true healing would not begin this time until Ahat Ika, the Qwoli, marked Tʼaxílit as his."_

Billy looked directly at them both, his tone turning grave.

"I believe the time of the prophecy has come. You, Bella, are Tʼaxílit and Sam, you are Ahat Ika."

I drew in a breath as I listened to his final words, my fingers drifting unconsciously up to stroke the mark Sam had left on my skin. I was entranced by the legend and the fact that he felt Sam and I could be the two from the prophecy.

"Bella, may I see the marking?" Billy asked shrewdly and I blushed.

His eyes never missed much. I rose stiffly from the couch, my muscles fighting the movement, and made my way to Billy, kneeling in front of him much to Sam's irritation. I heard my protective Qwoli growl when I heeded Billy's request and swept my hair aside, affording him a clear view of the mating mark I bore proudly from Sam.

"Thank you, Bella."

I nodded softly and made my way back to sit next to Sam, curling my fingers in his.

I was grateful for what Billy had discovered for us and, while he and Sam were discussing Charlie,I decided I was going to make some lunch as a way to thank him. I slipped away quietly and started going through his cabinets, wanting to find something easy.

I quickly settled on chicken noodle soup after finding egg noodles, carrots, broth, and chicken breasts. I put the broth and water on to boil and began chopping the carrots and chicken adding the chunks of vegetable and meat to the pot along with a handful of herbs from the spice cabinet.

While that cooked, I set about making some grilled cheese sandwiches for the three of us. By the time I'd finished those and stacked them neatly on a plate in the middle of the small kitchen table, the soup was ready.

I called out softly, knowing Sam would hear me and tell Billy. "Lunch is ready!"

I smiled at Billy when he wheeled into the kitchen and over to the table just as I set his soup and sandwich at his place. I knew Sam would get his own, so I went to start on dessert, deciding on some brownies. I took a few bites of my soup while I mixed the brownies together. I bit my lip for a moment before asking a question I had been yearning to ask. It seemed like as good a time as any to broach the subject.

"Billy, I'm looking for work. Do you know of anything in La Push that might be a good fit for me?"

He looked up from whatever had him lost in thought and rubbed his chin with his fingertips before answering.

"I do believe the cultural center is hiring for a new curator. If you're interested, I can speak to the council about it and pass on your resume to review. I think it would probably be perfect for you, Bella."

I forgot myself momentarily and nodded enthusiastically before wincing in pain and drawing in a sharp breath. Sam looked at me worriedly and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol from his pocket.

"Here, Bella. I thought you might need these, Honey."

I quickly downed two of the pills with a glass of water. Sam was watching me with a frown and I knew that he wanted me to sit down and relax. After I put the brownies in the oven and set the timer, I sat down next to him and finished eating my soup, not really hungry for the grilled cheese I had made, which I gave to him. It wasn't long before the brownies had finished cooking and I smiled as I teasingly warned Billy while Sam cut them into generous squares.

"Now, I know that meal was good for your heart and diabetes, but these, Mister, you will have to watch! Too many of these and you'll be in trouble. Don't want your sugar going up!"

Billy chuckled and gave me a mock salute. Even Sam chuckled as he wrapped up half the batch in foil to take home with us and covered the other half to leave here with Billy. I had missed this, just spending time with the man who had been like a second father to me. I missed the sense of family I had always had here in the Black home. Sam moved on from taking care of the brownies and washed the dishes while I sorted out the leftovers.

"Okay, Billy, I put half of the soup in the fridge so you can reheat it later and the rest of it is in the freezer. All you have to do is defrost it overnight in the fridge and then heat it up whenever you want to eat it." I told Billy. My Tylenol was already starting to wear off and I knew Sam could tell that my pain was coming back because he kept throwing these furtive, yet concerned, looks my way.

Finally, we wished Billy well, told him we would see him soon, and made him promise to call us if he needed anything. With the final goodbye, Sam led me out to his patrol car, helped me in, and we headed home.

**A/N T'axilit is the Quileute word for personal guardian spirit power.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

Today was a huge day; they were bringing Charlie out of his medically-induced coma. I was scared and excited all in the same breath. I rode with Sam to the hospital. I stared out of the window, lost in thought, until I felt Sam's fingers thread through mine. He squeezed gently as my lips curved into a bittersweet smile.

"Are you okay, Honey?"

I peered out the window again.

"Yeah…just thinking. I'm a little nervous, I guess."

I felt him ferry my hand to his lips and kiss my palm, his eyes still on me. I sucked in a breath when he spoke, his voice so tender and loving that it literally made my heart stutter.

"I'm here, Bella..."

The spell was broken before more could be said by a car horn honking behind us. After that, it wasn't long before we reached the hospital and were making our way up to my dad's floor. Sam was staying long enough to see Charlie drawn out of his coma before he had to head off to work. I stopped Sam as we walked past the nurse's station and I noticed Charlie's doctor there.

"I will meet you in my dad's room, okay? Just let me talk to the doctor real quick, Sam."

He nodded and stepped into Charlie's room to wait. I gained the doctor's attention and, after a few assurances from him that everything should go as planned, I made my way into Charlie's hospital room to wait as well.

Looking around the drab grayish walls, it never ceased to amaze me that they couldn't make these places just a little more comfortable and cheerful for the patients' families. I came over to my dad's side, Sam right behind me with his hand on the small of my back, taking my dad's hand in mine. I wanted him to know I was here when he woke up. It hurt to see my father like this, so broken looking, so small compared to the man I had always found larger than life.

I watched with anticipation as Sam stood just behind me, a comforting arm slipped around my waist, as I leaned back against him. The doctor finally walked in with a nurse and looked over Charlie's chart while the nurse administered a medication of some sort into the Dad's IV.

Sam and I waited with baited breath as my dad began to slowly stir; his chest rose with a more rapid breathing pattern and his eyes fluttered some before finally, his brown eyes opened, morror replicas of my own. Even though he had a blank stare for a few moments I had never been so happy to see them. After a few moments, his eyes focused more and he set his more alert gaze on me, croaking out my name in a dry whisper.

"Bells?"

I fought back the tears and smiled as I took his hand.

"Yeah Dad, it's me."

A tear slipped down my cheek as I regarded my father. Sam rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb, instinctively soothing me as I took a breath and gathered my emotions before kissing Charlie's cheek.

"You gave us a scare, Dad."

He winced as he tried to shift in the bed and muttered with a pained expression.

"Next time, I will take that into consideration."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm and smiled. The doctor spoke up, diverting my attention.

"I am sorry, Bella, but I need to check your dad over. You can come back in a little bit, if you'd like, but please; don't tire him out too much today."

I nodded with a soft sigh; I didn't want to go, but I knew it was best for my dad. Sam and I walked out of his hospital room into the drab hallway and after taking the elevator down to the first floor; we made our way out of the hospital, heading straight to Sam's patrol car.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have to go to work."

I laid my head on his chest and inhaled his scent, allowing it to calm me.

"I know, Baby. I'll see you when you come pick me up after your shift. Or do I need to see if Jake and Leah can swing by to get me?"

He rubbed my back before leaning down to feather a tender kiss against my lips.

"I'll come back in a couple of hours and see if you're ready to go, Baby. Does that sound okay?"

I felt a warmth rising from the pit of my stomach up into my heart when I heard him call me baby; the sound was so sweet to my ears. I hummed softly in agreement and kissed him once more before stepping back so he could get in the car.

"See you in a little bit then, my sexy man."

With a laugh and slightly self-conscious wave, I walked back into the hospital and took the elevator back up to my dad's floor. I was only a little bit surprised when I walked back into his room, noting he was dozing a little, to see that Sue was there. She was fussing over him even while he was half asleep. I smiled warmly; glad that after all those years alone, my dad finally had someone that would be there with him when I couldn't.

"Hey Sue, how are you?"

I must have taken her by surprise because she startled and clasped her chest before giving me a tentative smile.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you were here! I wanted to see your dad now that he's awake."

I patted her arm before sitting next to my dad on the opposite side of the bed.

"It's fine! I know you've missed him, Sue."

She nodded as her hand rested on Charlie's arm and we both noticed at the same time his moustache twitching a little, like he was trying to avoid smiling. I laughed softly and spoke with amusement coloring my voice.

"I know you're awake, Dad."

He opened one eye and peered at us both then opened the other with a sigh.

"No use trying to fool either of you, is there?"

Both Sue and I shook our heads and raised a brow at his antics.

"Feeling better already, Dad?"

He gave one short nod and then looked between Sue and I before speaking, his tone still raspy from disuse.

"I don't suppose either of my favorite ladies would sneak me a beer in?"

I rolled my eyes and shared a look with Sue at his request before Sue spoke up.

"Now Charlie, you heard what the doctor told you! You had a heart attack during your recovery. You need to stay off of the beer and start eating better."

He grizzled at that and I shook my head.

"Face it Dad! You're not going to get away so easily now that both Sue and I are watching over you."

He sighed and looked to Sue for a moment before rasping to her.

"Sue, can I talk to Bells alone for a few minutes?"

She nodded in understanding and kissed my dad's forehead.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes; I am going to find something to eat in the hospital cafeteria."

Once she had walked out, Charlie raised a brow and looked me over with an appraising glance.

"It's been awhile since I saw you, Bells. It's good to have you home."

My voice wavered as I felt tears gather.

"I know, Dad. I am glad to be home. As soon as I can arrange some things in San Francisco, I am moving back here for certain."

He gave me that cop stare and I knew my dad was going to be alright. I blushed and bit my lip, an old habit of mine that I still seemed to do sometimes when he questioned me.

"This move wouldn't have to do with a certain deputy of mine that I saw you with when I woke up, would it?"

I gave a soft smile at the thought of Sam in uniform before I answered him.

"It might. Dad, Sam and I are dating; I have been staying with him…I love him."

Charlie took my answer in stride before yawning; his eyes were beginning to droop and I pulled the covers up around his neck.

"Sleep Dad. We can talk later."

He barely nodded before he was asleep and I decided to let him rest. I was going to go to the station to see my man I was a woman on a mission. I admitted my true feelings to Dad and now I wanted, no, I had to tell Sam the same. I had to tell him that I loved him. He deserved that honesty from me. I would lay my cards on the table for once and stop running.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N All Characters are property of SM, I just like to play with them. A huge Thanks to my Beta NCChris, she makes everything I do all better.**

**Sam POV**

I stared at the paperwork on my desk, my mind drifting to Bella, unable to focus as the words began to blur together. The chime of a text message on my phone provided a much needed break, so I quickly looked down at it and grinned when I saw it was from the object of my distraction.

Open the back door, Baby; Sue dropped me off.

Rubbing my hand over my face and taking a small sip of my coffee, I sent a reply back as I made my way to the back door of the police station.

It's open, Baby.

I could feel her eyes raking over me and couldn't hold back my smirk. In her hand was a fresh cup of coffee and a slice of pie. God, I loved this woman! She spoke, her voice raspy and sultry, teasing me.

"Afternoon, Deputy Uley."

Her words were followed by a kiss to my lips. I returned the favor by kissing her back deeply and wrapping my free arm around her. This was what I'd needed all morning. Mischief glinted in my eyes as I spoke.

"Afternoon, Miss Swan. What brings you to my station?"

She caught on to our little game quickly and with her lip drawn between her teeth, answered me.

"Well you see, I was hoping to see you, Officer Uley. I had something to tell you."

She had my interest piqued as I set the coffee and pie on top of the filing cabinet and turned my full attention back to her. Perching her little body on the top of my desk, I maneuvered myself between her legs and murmured in a low, husky tenor that I knew would drive her crazy.

"Oh? And pray tell, Miss Swan...what would that be?"

I ran my hands up her thighs slowly as she spoke, her body trembling a little.

"I wanted to tell you that I had an epiphany today."

I continued to stroke her thighs, dipping my fingers to brush the insides before skirting away to tease her.

"What was your epiphany, Miss Swan?"

I grazed my lips against her ear, my breath hot against her skin and voice full of promises.

She let a small whimper out when my fingers rounded up her waist and my thumbs slid across the soft, creamy skin just beneath her top.

"I...I realized..I loved you."

She breathed out just as my thumbs moved higher to brush against the underside of her breasts. I gave pause for a moment when she made her declaration and then with a growl, I dipped my head against her mark, my tongue flicking across it and kissed across her jaw. My lips found hers in a heated kiss that only ignited our fires for one another. She gasped as I pulled back just enough to let her breath and in a tremulous voice spoke.

"I had a dream about you, Deputy Uley, while I was sitting with my dad, kinda dozed off while he was asleep."

I cupped her breasts, stroking just beneath her nipples, my voice lower than before when I spoke.

"What was your dream about, Miss Swan?"

Her body arched and her voice came out in nothing more than a whimper.

"You were...touching me..and I wanted more."

Grazing her ear with my lips, I murmured in a tenor thick with desire.

"Where was I touching you, Miss Swan?

She gave a breathy moan and squirmed a little.

"My breasts...you were stroking my nipples and sucking at them."

My hands slid back down her sides to caress her thighs with slow, feathery touches as she jerked slightly. I could feel how tightly wound she was.

"Ye..yes! Please, Sam!"

I stepped away to lock my office door before taking my place between her thighs again. My hands worked at undoing the buttons to my own shirt as I breathed out in a gravelly tone.

"I want you to undress yourself for me, Isabella."

She didn't hesitate as she begin working her clothes off, clarifying as she did.

"Everything off, Officer Uley?"

My voice rough with need as I watched her, my hand palming my engorged length.

"Yes, everything, Miss Swan."

Blatant desire rippled through her body as she peeled her clothing off, the soaked scrap of lacy cotton landing at my feet as I watched her. She stood there nude and a growl was rumbling in my chest as I shrugged my shirt free from my body before working my pants and shoes off. I had an idea, something that I had wished to try on her before, but had not had an opportunity until now.

"Tell me, Miss Swan...would you like me to cuff you?"

I could tell she liked the idea when she bit her lip and the scent of her arousal increased at my words. She shifted so her thighs could rub against one another. Her head dipped forward in a nod as she let a whimper escape.

After placing my shirt on my office chair and grabbing my cuffs, I swiped the desk clear of my papers and hoisted her lithe body back on my desk. I leaned her back to allow my hot mouth to graze over her pebbled peaks. Her breath caught in her throat as I teased her, catching the softest of whispers just as I moved to wrap my lips around her nipple, my tongue flicking across the tip before tugging and rolling it between my teeth.

"Please, Sam!"

She groaned in pleasure,. her body arching into my mouth and tried to grab at my head, whining when I placed her hands up away from me with a growl of warning which aroused her even more. I moved my mouth from the first nipple to the other, a rumbling purr vibrated in my chest as I teased her into a frenzy. She writhed beneath my hot, hard body as I swirled and swiped my tongue across her skin, enjoying her mewled cries of pleasure.

I worked my way down her body flicking and dipping my tongue in the right places, causing her to arch and writhe beneath me as I made my way towards her glistening pussy. She moaned and bucked a little when I danced my lips and tongue over and in her navel. Continuing my journey downwards, I smirked to see her body trembling with desire. I took a swipe across her bare pussy with my hot tongue, lathing against the slick flesh as a growl escaped at the first burst of her sweet musky flavor.

She shuddered and fell back against the top of my desk, her bare ass perching against it as her knees gave out and a moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Sam! Oh God!"

I parted her petals and flicked my tongue against her opening before sweeping my tongue across her clit. She gripped the desk and shuddered in pleasure as I ravished her body, her voice raspy with need, she breathed out shakily.

"Take me, Sam! I need you, Baby!"

I ignored her plea and slipped my tongue against her opening before plundering into her, mimicking sex. She whimpered and practically slipped off of the desk as her hips bucked into my face and her hands grasping for my head once more. I growled and pulled away long enough to grab my cuffs and clicked them on her wrists, securing her to the metal pipe running next to the wall before pressing my face back between her parted thighs again.

She groaned and writhed as the forced restraint of the cuffs brought moisture flooding her pussy even more, a garbled cry escaped when I pressed my face back into her soaking pussy. I brushed my nose against her clit while plunging my tongue deep into her depths causing her to buck and cry out in pleasure.

I could tell she was close as her legs began to tremble and her breathing was nothing more than pants.

"Oh fuck, Sam! I am going to cum!"

She managed to rasp out before her back arched and her body thrashed against mine. I curled my hands around her thighs as I sucked her swollen bud into my mouth, giving it a small bite at the same time I rolled it between my teeth, only increasing her peak and cries of pleasure. She lost it and bucked as she orgasmed, her voice tremulous with each ripple of ecstasy that rolled through her.

"SAM!"

I held her still while I lapped like a man dying of thirst at all she had to offer, the taste of her erupting on my tongue like cotton candy melting when it touches liquid. She moaned and shuddered a little, her back arched even as I held her still, small keening whimpers of pleasure passed from her lips while my tongue lathed at her sensitive flesh. I stilled my ministrations and pressed a light kiss against her still quivering pussy before I pulled her up and kissed her.

With the pad of my thumb, I rubbed against her cheek before pulling her up and undoing the cuffs, rubbing her wrists lightly.

"Are you okay, Miss Swan?"

I asked her, just as her hand grazed my cock and palmed it firmly with a mischievous look in her eyes, her voice practically purring at me while she rubbed my erection.

"I feel great, Officer Uley. How do you feel?"

I shivered and growled as I pressed into her touch.

"Oh Baby Girl...I am feeling just fine..but I will feel a damn sight better when my cock is where it belongs."

She murmured huskily and palmed my turgid cock once more.

"Then put it where it belongs, Baby.

Her legs spread and shifted so my thick length was poised at her tight, drenched entrance. I let a low growl out and, with my eyes on hers, I pressed forward inch by exquisitely hard inch. Her hands were on my shoulders as we moved together at a slow, sensual pace. She kept her hands on my shoulders while I made slow movements of my hips.

Once I had filled her completely, I captured her lips with mine and slid almost all the way out only to slam forward in a hard, powerful thrust, entering her again. She draped her thighs across my forearms, my muscles thickly corded beneath her creamy skin. Our bodies were slicked with sweat as I plunged into her.

I held her gaze before I tipped her body back so her breasts were jutted out, my head dropping to take one of her nipples into my mouth. I had intended to be gentle, but my need was rising hard and fast causing me to take a punishing pace. Accenting my deep thrusts, I fucked her with power-filled strokes.

"Fuck, you're so damn tight, Isabella!"

I snarled and pulled out long enough to bend her over my desk, my eyes landing on her rounded ass. Unable to resist for long, I thrust my cock back into her tight, hot passage with a vengeance. Her walls were already fluttering and tightening against my length as the tip brushed against her sensitive nerve endings.

"God, that feels so good, Deputy Uley!"

She moaned out before slamming back to meet my powerful strokes, the force of it sending her body forward a little. I groaned, my body trembling and my thrusts becoming harder and more erratic than before as my balls begin to tighten with the need to release into her. She moved with me, her voice rising with small whimpered cries.

"Let go, Sam...cum, Baby!"

Her own body trembled while I rammed deep, the head brushing her cervix and with a guttural cry from my parted lips, I exploded in her depths, coating everything with my release.

"Fuck! Oh God, Baby!"

She yelped and ground back with almost as much force as a wolf herself, her head was shaking back and forth as she let go.

"SAM! Christ!"

She rolled and shuddered as pleasurable aftershocks moved through her being. I pulled her up to my chest and turned her head just enough so I could capture her lips. Her next words were punctuated with a giggle that made me groan when I felt the movement cause her inner walls to contract against my cock.

"You look like you just got fucked, Deputy Uley."

With a smirk, I slowly slid from her and turned her so I could kiss her properly, my voice low and thick with emotion over what we just shared.

"I do believe I did just get fucked, Miss Swan...Oh, and Isabella? I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

A quick Authors Note, I hate to do these lol but I have been nominated in the fandom choice awards on team Switzerland on the wolf side of as well as many other fine ladies who have been nominated in various categories so please go and vote thank you. its fandomchoiceawards dot com


End file.
